


Gay, Asian, Popular

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (High School AU) Lance and Keith don't get along. But just this once, does Lance actually want to mess with him? He may have more than he bargained for.Oneshot/drabble





	Gay, Asian, Popular

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/375624) by lohkinight. 



You know sometimes Keith and Lance weren’t exactly the best at getting along with each other. Shocking, right? Their high school wasn’t even that small but somehow, they met up a lot and got into fights. It was almost funny.

“Urgh, look who it is,” Lance said when he saw the familiar figure of his ~~secret crush~~ rival.

Keith stopped and turned around. Usually, even though he was pissed off 24/7, he didn’t start the fights. Technically he didn’t start this one either. But anyway. 

He went right up to Lance with his hands on his hips.

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” He snapped to Lance’s surprise.

“Uh, I mean—"

“I’m _gay,_ I’m _Asian,_ and I’m _popular.”_ Keith smirked slightly.

And you know what? All of this made Lance blush.

“Deal with it.” Keith finished.


End file.
